


Worst Nightmare

by sp00kysc4rysk313t0ns



Series: Spooky's Smut [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Nightmare's a shitbag, Other, Oviposition, Sort of? - Freeform, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kysc4rysk313t0ns/pseuds/sp00kysc4rysk313t0ns
Summary: G gets caught up in some trouble.





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse tbh
> 
> Take it

G was pretty good at staying level headed most of the time. He prided himself in his ability to keep calm and to analyze the situation. But now, blindfolded and tied up by several slimy appendages, he was  _ freaking out.  _

“You can stop struggling anytime,” came a voice, a baritone drawl that sent a chill up G’s spine.

“Who - who are you?” G rasped, trying to yank his arm out of the tentacle that held his arms up and pinned. He shook his head back and forth, but his blindfold would not budge either.

“Unimportant,” the voice said, sounding bored with what G had to say. “What's important is that you stay still and calm. The experiment will work best that way. You'll absorb the magic better.”

“Wh- absorb magic?” G asked incredulously, trying to yank his ankles out of the two tentacles that held them apart. 

“Mm, yes,” the voice said. “I won't bother explaining to you what it is, since you'll probably figure it out shortly.”

Suddenly, G felt a slimy tentacle slip beneath the waistband of his pants. “Wh-what are you doing?” he exclaimed, squirming in the tentacles’ grip. The cool slime on his pelvis made him twitch in discomfort, still struggling to get away.

His assailant sighed and his pants were yanked down to his ankles. G yelped.

“Now, will you summon a womb for me or will I have to coax it out of you?” the voice asked.

G nearly choked on air. “What the hell? I’m not summoning anything, you sick, twisted perver-mmph!”

A tentacle had been shoved in his mouth, effectively muting him.

“Much better,” the voice purred, letting the tentacle near his legs trail up his right femur again. G tried to move his leg out of the way but to no avail. “Now, since you're so noncompliant, I guess I'll have to use a bit of persuasion.”

Persuasion? G dreaded what that would mean. He found out soon enough, when the tentacle near his pelvis began sliding along his pubis and curling around his spine. G shouted at his assailant, voice muffled and words incomprehensible due to the tentacle nearly shoved down his throat. He shuddered as well. The touches from the tentacle weren't unpleasant, but they were still creepy and unwanted.

“Quit your whining,” the monster snapped. “It’s not worth your time.” The tentacle on G’s pelvis began to move again, curling around his coccyx and yanking hard. G yelped, out of surprise for the fact that the touch actually felt on the more pleasant side. He flushed a bright yellow in shame.

“That's more like it,” the man purred, causing the tentacle to write around G’s bones some more. G twitched and shook, trying to fight off the invading appendage. It didn't work.

Soon, his magic was sparking, and with one final flick to his sacrum, G found himself forming a body from his lowest ribs to his knees, lemon yellow in color. The sensitive cunt nestled between his thighs began to grow moist as the tentacle continued its ministrations up and down the fake flesh.

G whimpered around the tentacle in his mouth, weakly pulling at the ones that restrained his limbs. The voice gave a dark chuckle, then used the tentacles secured around his ankles to spread his legs wide open. G began to grunt more furiously now, thrashing and protesting with every noise and movement he could.

“Oh hush,” the voice muttered again. “And stay  **_STILL._ ** ”

The threat that had just transpired by means of a growl and aggressive tone made G freeze in his tracks, stopped still like the other had asked. G didn't even have time to be ashamed of his fearful obedience before he felt the tentacle start to prod at his pussy. G gasped, the lips of his sensitive cunt sending a buzzing pleasure throughout his body and causing him to shiver. No, no, he wouldn't just lie here and take it, he didn't want this, he didn’t-!

The tentacle started to push its way inside of him, working its thin tip in at first and gradually increasing in size as the tentacle tapered out. It squirmed inside of him, causing him to shudder. Then it stilled.

A few moments passed in which G laid there in confusion before the monster spoke. 

“Since you've been somewhat compliant, I'll give you a fair bit of warning,” he said, the low drawl a constant in his tone. “You'll want to relax, or these may break inside of you, and you won't want that, because not only will it not feel nice, but if you break any, you will  **_face my wrath._ ** Clear?”

G nodded, wondering what the hell the monster was going to put inside of him next. His thoughts were drawn back to the present when the tentacle began to shift slightly. A solid round object began to press insistently at his entrance from inside of the tentacle, which acted as a sort of tube to transport it. G whimpered, but didn't move, the underlying threat of harm scaring him into submission. He'd already experienced what kind of vulnerable position the other could get him into, and he certainly didn't want anything else like this, so he stayed still.

A broken moan left G’s mouth as the object popped inside. He flushed again in shame. This shouldn't feel good, but it did, and he hated every moment. The object, G assumed it was some sort of egg (however fucked up that was), settled in his womb, already starting to assimilate with his magic. He shuddered. At least it was over.

...It wasn't over. G yelped when another egg began to press at his entrance, causing him to pant and squirm as it wormed its way inside. G moaned and his hips twitched, more accommodating for this egg than for the previous one. It dropped into his womb right beside the first one, making him gasp at the sensation.

G began to feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes, the shame and the pleasure getting to him and starting to overload his senses. He whined and twisted left and right, trying to just get out of the restraints.

Two more eggs pressed at the opening and G cried out, whether in pleasure or pain, he didn't know. They slipped inside fairly easily. The next egg took him by surprise, but it slipped in as well and he began to freely cry from how overloaded he was.

Thankfully, the monster made no comment as the last three eggs were slipped inside one by one, making a total of eight clumped together in his womb. His stomach felt bloated and he didn't have any idea how this could get any worse, filled up with some strange monster's eggs and a tentacle all the way up his pussy.

The tentacle started to move. G let out a sigh of relief, thinking it was pulling out, but was completely unprepared for when it thrust right back in. G squawked in alarm, starting to thrash again, but only succeeded in shoving himself further onto the tentacle.

The tentacle began to move faster and G’s whines and moans became full on shouts and cries of - pleasure? Fear? Likely both. G could feel his orgasm bubbling up and his soul thrummed in dread. If he came because of this, if this tentacle raping him got him off, then-

He was interrupted mid thought when the sudden spurting of a warm, sticky fluid inside of him sent him over the edge, babbling and moaning and frantically bucking his hips. 

The eggs felt less bumpy inside of him, but he felt more bloated than ever. He felt like he was going to vomit. The tentacle slowly slipped out of him and the tentacle in his mouth did as well, reaching up to pull off his blindfold. G blinked open his eyes to see a single cyan eye light staring right back at him.

“My, what a pretty sight,” the monster in front of him commented, caressing his stomach with a tentacle. “I'll admit, I’m curious to see what'll happen in nine months… you can never know what'll happen when dark energy is involved. Especially fertilized.”

G felt bile rise up in his throat. “W... why?”

The monster blinked. “Because I can, and frankly,” he said, looking closer, “you're in no position to question me. After all, I am a god of negativity. But that's right, you don't even know who I am.” He chuckled darkly, a sound which made G’s soul drop immediately.

“My name is Nightmare,” he said finally, meeting gaze with that sharp cyan pupil, “and you better get used to that name because I doubt you'll be interacting with many others for the next nine months. Or ever again.”

Nightmare smirked, and G could only feel the last of his hope slip away as Nightmare teleported the both of them away in a blip of darkness.


End file.
